OMEGA
by Justin2112
Summary: Percy is attacked by two shadowy character, Annabeth is taken prisoner, and Percy is losing everything. Now he will have to become stronger to defeat these two new enemys before its two late.
1. Worst Day Ever

Percy  
Okay my day was going weirdly even for me, I was running threw New York hopping from roof top to roof top chasing two guys. I wasn't chasing them for any reason it was because they had snatched Annabeth, we were just walking and out of no where we were attacked by these two goon, they manage to knock Annabeth out and took off. I wasn't gonna let anyone take Annabeth from me, i don't care if it cost me my life. I took out riptide from my pocket knowing where the two guys were heading, they were heading to a dead end. Now there was only one problem actully beating these guys, they were more then decent fighters and I could barely defend against one of them.

The two guys stopped in the dead end just like I expected, I landed about 10 ft behind them a safe distance so I could properly defend myself. They turned around and I examined them closely, one was just my height and one was about 6'3 much taller then me, the one my height was wearing a tight black v-neck sweater with a leather jacket over top, black leather pants and combat boots. The other one had a similar attire except for he had black fingureless fighting gloves, but the werid thing about these two were that they both had steel silver mask on that only showed there eyes. The tall one had dark blue eyes and the shorter one had deep brown eyes, I only realized one weapon on both of them. They both were carrying celestial bronze swords each one about 3 ft long and about 5 inches in width. The taller one had Annabeth over his shoulder passed out, "Who are you guys" I asked taking a somewhat defensive stance, one where you couldn't tell I was prepared for an attack but also ready to spring into action at any moment.

They remained silent and just stare at me, then the shorter one stepped forward and got into a fighting stance, he didn't draw his sword showing he wanted hand to hand combat. I wanted to fight him on even grounds and stuck riptide back in my pocket, I was pretty good hand to hand fighter, using Alexander the great method of fighting that he created and a mix of mix martial arts I learned at camp. I got into my stance staying on my side to make sure I could keep an eye on the big guy, making sure this was a fare fight. The guy stood there waiting, so I guess he wanted me to make the first move so that's exactly what I was gonna do. I charged him and twisted my body to the left going to hit him with my right elbow, he raised his left forearm blocking it and then before I could make another move palmed me on the gut knocking the wind out of me with his right hand sending me on my butt 5ft back.

I grabbed my stomach the pain starting to settle in, that hurt a lot look like this guy knew what he was doing. I looked up at the place where the guy was and only saw his comrade, where did he go was what I thought as I was gripped by my neck and flung onto the next building behind me with so much force that I almost fell off that roof to only stop myself by grabbing a vent I flew by. I was a little dizzy but, right when I got my surroundings back a saw a foot crashing down from above. I was just barely able to barrel roll out of the way. Before my skull was crushed, the guy had missed me but the vent was completely destroyed.

I struggled to stand up, but I got back on my feet. My body hurt all over the palm to the gut did more damage then I thought, I charged the guy again and tackled him, thank the gods that I had a strength of an earthquake and forced him to the ground. I was now on top of him and as fast as I could crushed the tip of my elbow into his air pipe, a move that killed the opponent instantly. I wasn't a killer I hadn't actully killed anyone yet purposely but I couldn't have beat this guy without killing him. I was about to get off the feeling of guilt instantly overwhelming me, when his hand rushed to my throat and lifted me off of him, and into the air as he stood up.

"How...how?" I stud erred out, how the hades was this guy alive? His eyes met mine and I saw only one thing...Hatred I heard him muttered one word before he threw me to the ground with enough force to break my right arm, "Pathetic". I yelled in pain of my arm being completely smashed to bits, he started to stomp on my arm mercilessly with each step a new rush of pain overwhelmed me. He stopped for halve a second to admire his handy work, a faint tear of pain slipping from my eye. I dare not look at my arm fearing what I would see, he was about to continue before his comrade shouted at him "Enough we got what we came for come on, leave the boy to suffer" the tall one said in a deep voice demanding authority.

The short one looked at me then, turned slightly preparing to leave and then in a flash his sword had already slid right threw my right arm in a downward arc motion cutting deep into the roof as well. The pain was to intense and I knew if the pain didn't knock me out then I knew the blood lost would. I didn't even have the energy to scream anymore, the last thing I saw before I passed out was Annabeth disappear into the darkness.


	2. Regret, Guilt, Anger, Determination

Percy

I felt weightless like I was floating in mid-air, my body felt numb. It was quiet all around me and it was dark, it seems like I waited forever before I notice a light to my right. I turned my head slightly and the light started to die down and materialize into something, it took me a minute to realize it was Annabeth. "Help me Percy" Annabeth whispered, and then my eyes shot straight open and I immediately regretted it. There was a blinding light that stung my eyes and blurred my senses, when I got sense of everything again I started to notice where I was at.

I was standing in what looked like a medical room, with all kind of medical equipment all around me. I was wearing one of those robe you get at the hospital and a pair of basketball shorts, I felt riptide was in my pocket, and beside that I only had socks on. There was no windows in the room and the door was closed, I notice a heart rate monitor hooked up to my left arm, but what really caught my attention was the metal tray on the table next to me filled with all kind of sharp metal objects covered in blood. I touched my head with my right arm, to rub the sweat off my head when instead of flesh I felt cool metal. I yanked my hand back immediately and look at it, my hand wasn't metal. It wasn't just my hand it was my entire arm, all the way to my shoulder, it was connected by screws drilled in. My arm was shiny chrome color all the way around it even the screws.

What the hell happened to me last night? That's when it all came rushing back, the fight, those guys, my arm, and Annabeth! I shot straight up and was met with if a stab of pain in my torso section. "Ahhh" I grunted from the pain, I fell back down in the bed, and held my stomach. That's when I notice the door opened, I tried to reach for my pocket but pain shot in my right shoulder and the mechanical arm went limp. The door opened all the way and a man in a doctor's uniform stepped in, he had blond hair that was slicked back to look like movie star, he had shining blue eyes and a smile that if you stare at to long would blind you.

"Apollo" I managed to say, what was he doing here. He walked over to me and looked at the monitor, and then turned around and smirked, "Your tougher then you look cousin, in surprised your able to even talk" he said with an approving look on his face. "Apollo where am I? What happened to me? Where's my arm at?" I asked pointing to the heavy hunk of metal connected to my shoulder. He looked at my arm and frowned, and turned around and picked up a pager. "He's awake send her in" he said into it, what didn't he here me, "Apollo answer me" I said starting to get frustrated.

He looked at me and had a thinking face on, like he was deciding something, and finally after a minute he finally started to talked. "Well after your fight last night Thalia brought you here to my personal hospital on Olympus and I fixed you up to the best of my ability, your condition was pretty bad last night and still is. You came in last night with internal damage to your kidney and three of your ribs were broken, and well your right arm was completely severed. I tried to my best to heal it but it was in to bad of a condition, I mean every bone in it was completely smashed to dust and the flesh was completely damaged for it to even be fixable. For your arm your going to have to thank Hephaestus for that, he made that arm for you to replace your broken one and that's all I know." he said sincerely.

I was about to ask him about the guys that attacked me when Thalia bust into the room and rushed over and gave me a huge bear hug. "Ow ow ow ow ow ow, Thalia you're hurting me" I yelped in pain, she let go and backed up. "Sorry just glad your okay" she said, Apollo slipped out before I could ask him anymore questions. "Thalia what happened?, who were those guys last night?, where am I?" I asked her hoping her to answer my questions. She wasted no time explaining to me that lady Artemis and the hunters had been hunting the two guys for weeks and that they kept getting away, how no one knew who they were and that they kept attacking demigods, how she was almost killed if it wasn't for lady Artemis, and how she found me last night bloody and beat up.

After she was done anger boiled inside me and then Annabeth popped up in my head, I use my left arm to rip the wires and needles out of me and got out of the hospital bed. Ignoring the pain I started walking for the door only to fall on my knees half way there, Thalia rushed to my side and helped me up. "Percy stop it, your to injured to do anything right now lay back down and rest" she said pulling me back towards the bed, I didn't listen and yanked my arm free heading for the door again. "Percy stop or...or have to restrain you" she said getting frustrated, I stopped and turned around and looked at her.

"Thalia... You don't understand, they did this to me" I said putting up my right arm using my left one to support it seeing as it was still limp, she gasp when she saw it. "And worst of all Thalia they took Annabeth, they have her and I have to get her back so stop trying to stop me" I said about to head for the door again. "Percy stop, I'm not going to try to stop you but how the hell are you going to fight these guys? Your body is in no condition to go another round with them, and you can't even use you new arm. So how Percy? How are you going to beat them?" Thalia asked me looking down at the ground.

The truth was I didn't even know how to even find these guys much less defeat them, I was in no condition to fight, and even if I was could I win in a fight against them. Before I could answer her question two Gods I recognized as the Goddess of wisdom and God of the forge came threw the door. "Lady Athena and Lord Hephaestus what are you doing here?" I asked confusion evident in my voice, Athena look at me before marching over to me and slapping me in the face so hard I fell on the floor with a hard thud. "That is for losing my daughter you worthless sea spawn, I knew I should have never trusted you, you worthless excuse for a demigod" Athena ranted on. I looked at the ground knowing every word she was saying was true, she was about to continue when Thalia stopped her. "Lady Athena excuse my disrespect, but will you stop it. You know that the words you speak are lies, Percy is the greatest hero this world has ever seen and you know it. Without him you wouldn't even be standing here right now and you know it as well as I do. Annabeth was my best friend so how do you think I feel, but you can't blame him for what happened, what's done is done. Now we need to focus on how to get her back" she said with fire in her voice staring Lady Athena down.

Thalia was right I didn't have time to sit here being sorry for myself, I want to make up for my mistake then I save Annabeth. Before Athena blast Thalia to bits for her comment I stood up between the two, "No Thalia lady Athena is right, it is my fault. But I'm not worthless, and I swear on the river Styx that I will get Annabeth back lady Athena, if it cost me my life" I said to her staring her right in the eyes. She looked at me for a second like she was deciding something then finally sighed, and reached behind her and pulled out a vial filled with some kind of liquid. She held it out to me, "Drink this, this will heal up your injuries done to your body" she said like she was annoyed. I hesitated before reaching for the bottle, right when I was about to grab it she yanked back her hand. "Perseus you had better bring me back my daughter or even your father won't save you from my wrath" she said her eyes growing a dark powerful gray.

I nodded and took the potion in my hand, using my thumb uncorked it and in one swallow took it all down. My body instantly started to heal; I could feel my ribs repairing themselves. It was like someone was tickling me, and it didn't hurt to stand up. I was at one-hundred percent again, Athena stormed out brushing past Hephaestus. Hephaestus looked at me and burst out laughing, "Well played young Perseus, few people survive Athena wrath" he said grabbing my right arm and examining it, "Well I guess it's just luck, but anyway thanks for the arm Lord Hephaestus and I think I might have broken it" I said feeling kind of embarrassed.

"Non-sense Perseus anything for my favorite son of Poseidon, and you didn't break it just needs a little tweaking, aaaaannnnnddd we've done" he said slapping my right hand. Suddenly I could feel the arm again; I moved it and flexed it to get more of a feel of it. I reached in my pocket and grabbed riptide, I uncapped it to see how it would feel in my right hand. I felt uneven like most of the weight was on my right side now, but I would get use to that I guessed. I put riptide up and examined my arm, "What's it's made of?" I asked Hephaestus, he smirked "well it wasn't easy but I managed to mix titanium and celestial bronze into one and here's your arm". I looked at him with disbelief, "This thing must way a ton, how am I holding it up" I asked him," well the bolts in your shoulder are really antigravity chips" he said proudly.

"Oh and here Perseus, the cloths are from my wife" he said handing a pile of neatly folded cloths, "Change and then meet me in the training room, Thalia you should know the way take him there when he's done" he said before leaving. Thalia left to stand in the hall so I could change into my cloths; I spread the cloths on the bed and examine them. There was the whitest V-neck I've ever seen in my life with a black leather jacket with a hood on it, then there was some black cargo pants and some black combat boots. Well I started changing and surprisingly my right arm fit into the jacket easily, I grabbed riptide out of the basket ball shorts and stuck it into my pocket before stepping into the hall way.

Thalia was sitting there waiting for me, and when she saw me looked me up and down. Before giving a nod of approval, "Not bad kelp head" she said smirking walking down the hallway. I started following her and she was a fast walker and I had to sort of jog to keep up with her pace, "Oh and Percy you know that I'm helping to right." she said innocently. I smirked, "Wouldn't have it any other way, pinecone face" I said right before we got to the training room.


	3. Training Day

**Percy**

When me and Thalia got to the training room my mouthed dropped, the whole room was like one big death trap.

There was a tons of human size automatons with all kind of dangerous weapons, there was a machine that swung stuff ranging inside from boulders to ninja stars, there was several dark pits filled with what? I had no idea and I didn't want to find out.

Thalia pressed a button on the wall next to us and the whole room shut down, not the power just the machines. The entire room went blank and became just a white room, I notice a piece of the wall slide up revealing a doorway and stepping threw it was Hephaestus, he walked right towards up and stopped.

"Ready to get some training in with your new arm" he said leading me to the middle of the room.

"Yea let's get started" I said raising my fist, there was a number of reasons I was so pumped right now.

1) I get to blow off some steam.  
2) I actually wanted to get better with my new arm.  
3) The quicker this was over the quicker I could save Annabeth.

Hephaestus stepped to the side of the room next to Thalia, then the ground started to raise under them, it started to warp around them before it turned to and observation deck.

The deck had a thick glass around it and no doubt it was bullet proof and anything else that would be thrown at it.

"Are you ready" I heard Hephaestus voice echo threw out the room, I raised my left hand above my head putting a thumb up signaling I'm ready. Immediately three automatons sprang out the ground, and got into fighting stances.

One was in a boxing stance shuffling side to side on his feet and put his guard up, another was in a karate stance, while the last one a staff and swirling it in all kind of magnificent ways.

I was about to pull riptide out before I remember this was suppose to be training for my new arm, I waited about five seconds more before the boxing one charged me.

He started throwing punches like bullets I could barely dodge them, I jumped back just to barely dive under a metal fist. I rolled behind it and hit in the back of the knee with my right arm.

The things leg broke in-half at the knee cap, it swiftly turned around throwing a punch before it fell. I dipped my head back so far my back touched the ground, I summer saluted backward putting some distance between me and the robot.

The robot started to squirm so I went up to it and grabbed his head swinging him in circles by his head with just my right hand.

The robot felt light as a feather, I squeezed his head slowly feeling the metal bend and crush in my hand. Wow this arm is amazing, I threw him back into the wall crushing him to pieces.

I turned to the other two ready to continue, when I heard footsteps behind me, I turned around and was cracked in the face by a metal fist I flew into the wall and slid down slowly down the wall to the ground.

I grabbed my face the pain already receding, "Hephaestus what the hell, I just smashed that thing" I said pointing to the bouncing robot on the other side of the room.

"Keep breaking them they'll break eventually" he said, look like I only had one option I thought as a raised my right arm and a fist. I was about to charge again before I heard Hephaestus voice again, "Percy your arm is connected to your brain stem, it reacts to your thoughts." he said over the intercom.

I stood there thinking, what could I possibly do with this arm. I thought battle mode that sounds about right. I felt my arm start to tingle I looked at it and spikes pop up on the knuckle, and the arm my fingers grew a sudden sharpness and became claws.

"Oh yeah I can work with this" I said as I charged forward, I ran forward with amazing speed towards the one with the staff.

The other two charged at me and I hopped in the air doing a 360 spin  
sideways going in between them, extended my arm and leg.

Using my claws I slashed the first robot face sending him flying to the ground,  
and at the same time kicked the second one in his chest making him fall backwards.

I landed on one foot and push off of it to charge the one with the  
pole again, he started twirling his staff and right when I was in  
range he swung it at me. I manged to duck under it only to be met by a foot to the stomach, I didn't take the full hit because I summer  
saulted backwards.

I rolled onto my feet and felt a presence behind me; I ducked  
instinctively and tried to uppercut the karate robot. He leaned his  
head back to avoid the hit, while bending back he threw his foot up  
and it nailed me in the chin.  
My head felt like it was about to be torn off as I flew about 20ft  
into the air, I was in shock that these automatons were so strong.

I never faced any like these even when I faced those bulls that attack me and Tyson, I was still in the air when the boxing automaton appeared above me and was coming down with a punch.

I was still in shock of having been kicked into the air so my mind  
wasn't fast enough to react but my body was, my body moved on its own and while my right arm was to heavy to use in time my left arm did what I needed it to do.

Right when the punch came down I leaned to my left making me turn  
sideway, the robot missed and was beside me, and using my right arm I made a fist and then spun bringing my right hand crashing into the  
robot skull the spikes easily penetrating the head.

The force, weight, and the momentum from my right arm sent the automaton flying towards the ground.

I finally landed on my feet and  
charged the karate one again, charged right back at me, and we met while exchanging blows.  
I kept on watching how he threw his hands and feet, I felt a twinge in my head as I ducked under one of his roundhouses and while his left leg was still in the air I came up wrapping my left arm around his torso and my right arm around his left thigh and tackle him into the ground making him land on his head.

That move snaps the enemy's neck when his head makes contact to the ground when you do it with enough force, and of course I was trying to  
kill this stupid robot but guess what it still wasn't enough because the robot did something and had me in the triangle hold.

He had both his legs wrapped around my neck while he held onto my right arm and was choking me while he was laying on his back on the  
ground, I took a quick glance to the left to see that the boxing robot was finally up again and was charging at me again.

Using my right hand I managed to grab the robot by the neck and pick his whole body up off the ground which wasn't easy since I was losing air, and I twisted my body to the right before throwing all my weight to the right yanking my right arm out as if I was throwing a haymaker.

The karate robot came off my arm flying towards the boxing robot, all  
the sudden my body moved on its own and right before the karate robot flew into the boxing robot, the boxing robot spun out the way and right when he turned around my fist connected with the middle of his blank metal face completely ripping off the head and flipping the body.

He did exactly what I expected him to, hang on how did I know that, this is weird I'm not a great planner, that's more like Annabeth.

I shouldn't have known that something is different and my body keeps moving on its on, like right when my body jumped out of the way of the hit from the staff that rudely just interrupted me from my thoughts.

The one with the staff was twirling his staff at me trying to hit me  
from all direction, but my body kept blocking on its own, and it's  
like my battle hardened instincts completely took over.

The robot put his staff in front of his face to block the punch I was  
throwing at his face that moment, to bad it was my right hand the  
punch was being thrown with, and my body was moving on its own again as it made my torso twist even further putting more power into the punch.

Enough power that my fist broke right through the staff effortlessly  
and smashed right into his face, he was lifted off the ground and was about to go flying but my body did it again.

Right before he flew off I grabbed his foot and yanked him back, I smashed my right elbow into his torso crushing it in on impact.

It drop to the ground at my feet, it was already starting to regenerate together. It was at that moment I saw how to destroy these things, the robots had a small black core in its chest that was pulling it back together.

I tried to grab for it l, but it took my legs from under me before I could do anything, my left arm shot out with out permission again and I did a one-handed back spring.

As soon as my feet hit the ground I did a matrix lean backward completely avoiding the dangerous kick coming from the karate robot.

I came back up throwing a fist towards its chest only to have it stopped by the boxing robot, I jumped back and got into a fighting stance.

The staff robot or non-staff robot had now joined them, they all were in fighting stances and just sat there.

Then all the sudden my mind went into complete over drive, I saw a small vision in my head about the three robots.

I saw all three of them charging at me, the karate one running towards me, the other two taking up my right and left side.

The karate one did a low roundhouse and before it connected I jolted back to reality, what was that? How the hell... Athena.

Before I could think anything else the three robots charged, and they did exactly what I thought they would.

Right before the karate robot leg met my legs I jumped up and came down stumping on its leg with both feet breaking it, the boxing robot was already charging and so was the staff robot.

I surprisingly already knew what to do, I ducked under the a right hook thrown by the boxing robot and slipped around it.

I rapped my left arm around it neck putting it in a choke hold, the staff robot was just about I attack us again.

I didn't think this threw all the way, but my body acted on its own again and it kicked the right foot of the boxing robot making it shoot up and kick the staff one right in the face flipping him to the ground.

Before the boxing robot could struggle free I used my clawed fingers on my right hand and pierced right threw it chest, I kept my hand in there and waited for the black ball to appear.

I rapped my hand around it and ripped it out of its chest throwing it across the room and threw the wall, looks like I over shot the throw heh heh...heh.

That was my last thought before I was knocked unconscious by a foot to the face.

**AN: **I will be updated these chapters more often as well as my other stories, "The War Begins". Thanks for reading.

JJ.


	4. Hello dual wield

Percy POV

I woke up and looked around to see I was in the infirmary again; I looked around and saw that I was just lying down. I stretch and I was sore around my right shoulder, guess my body still hasn't gotten use to the weight of my new arm yet.

I was still in my cloths and walked out the door and headed for Athena's temple, I came up to it and saw it looked like an observatory. I knocked on the door and it magically opens allowing me entrance. I walked threw a hallway into a came into a giant lab/library/observatory where I saw Athena sitting there writing down something.

I walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder, she looked up and scowled "Oh it's you what are you doing here" she asked me, "Don't play Athena I know you did something to me when I drunk that drink, what happening to me. It's as my body has a mind of its own and I'm starting see things differently and see all kind of battle patterns" I said rambling on and on about it.

She smiled like she had accomplished something, then she pressed a button under her table and a giant metal block drop down from the ceiling. I jumped back and before I could say anything, I heard a whistle behind me and I turned around and my right arm went out on its own and caught a spear inches from my face, then a robot lion came out of the wall and charged me right as I caught it.

My body moved on its own and I jumped over it while thrusting the spear I caught into its head and simultaneously taking out riptide and before I landed cut it in-half. As soon as my feet hit the ground another block fell from the ceiling but this time I didn't dodge and I just caught it with my right hand.

Then I heard clapping and looked at Athena, she was smiling from ear to ear. I threw the metal block threw the wall and it flew out of sight. "What the hell Athena, why are you trying to kill me?" I asked while glaring at her.

"I was testing if my experiment had actually worked and seem like it had, my enhancer serum worked on you" she said proudly. "Huh?" I said utterly confused, she shook her head "Well looks like the body part more than the mind part, but I gave you a serum that would increase your strength, speed, stamina, insight, reflexes, prowess, and your powers. I mean have you even tried your power over water in a while, and over earth and your hurricane powers.

Then she threw a cup of water at me and I didn't even think about it control it or even dodging it, but it stop on its own. I it stopped right in front of me as if it was some kind of mirror I didn't feel a pull or anything in my gut or anything, "How the hell?" I said.

Athena looked like she was going to explode with joy, "wonderful your powers over water have increased tenfold, to the point where no effort or body movement is needed, now I wonder how well your earthquake power and hurricane powers have increased" she said writing down some notes.

I scratched my head and started walking away; I knew it was pointless to ask her unless I wanted more lions hurled at me. I left her temple and was met by Hephaestus; he grabbed my arm before I could say anything and started tinkering with it. I was about to say something when all the sudden I felt a yank of pain in my head.

I fell to one knee at the pain and grabbed a hand full of my hair in pain. Hephaestus let me go and I got up and notice my arm felt a tinge lighter. "I've added a few upgrades, now it's lighter than before and when it enter battle mode a long blade will eject from your elbow. Oh and hand me riptide" Hephaestus said with an eager tone.

I slowly took out riptide and hesitated before giving it to him, "Please don't break—" I was about say before he crushed it in his hand until there was nothing but gold dust. I looked at him and disbelieve before, he pulled out a press pen and opened it up and poured all the dust in there.

It glow a bright golden color before he handed it to me, I looked at him unsurely before I pressed it and then I notice both my hands had swords in them. They were both exactly like riptide except that one of them said Tidal wave and ancient Greek, I looked up at Hephaestus "Duel wield blades give you a better chance at survival, plus I added a few tricks to them" Hephaestus said.

"I…I don't know how to use duel wield blades" I said clueless, I heard a several footsteps and my body did its own thing again. I did a spinning twirl into the air deflecting a sword coming at me from behind; I landed and ducked a swing from a scythe.

I rolled to the side and came up at my feet and looked at my two attackers, not surprising that they were automatons; I notice that Hephaestus stood in the middle of them. "Percy trust me your mind and body will adopt thanks to the serum that Athena gave you, oh and while training with these guys you will learn some of the new upgrades I installed" he said walking away.

How on earth did everybody know about the serum except me, and while do people keep throwing enemy's at me, well it looked like I didn't have a choice and I charged the two automatons.

I let my battle instincts take over and attacked the one with the sword first, I swung with my left hand first and a swords connected. Then I brought my second sword down which unfortunately for the robot was in my right, when I was swinging it a sea green arch of energy came out as big as the robot, when it hit he was knocked off his feet sending him flying into the Athena's gate. Before I had time to look in awe at my new blades I had to react as the second one brought his scythe down on me.

The last time I fought somebody with a scythe was 2 years ago so I didn't really have the advantage, the robot kept throwing strike after strike and I was able to block most of them but they were getting more and more accurate. One actually grazed my chest tearing my shirt in half; I jumped back and kick his scythe making him jumped back as well giving me some breathing room.

I felt the tip of metal beginning to slide down my back, and it probably would've killed me if my body didn't have a mind of its own. Because my right arm spun the sword in my hand with grace and knocked it blade running across my back off course, and my foot was already rising to kick him in the head.

He ducked it and his sword hilt found my gut, I stumbled back and my legs were swept from under me by the other automatons scythe shaft and I landed on my back. The both brought their weapons down at the same time; I didn't have time to react. It was too hard fighting with both swords; I was used to having one hand open to multi task with.

It was if the blades were coming down in slow motion, I prepared myself for the pain and shut my eyes, before I heard Annabeth's voice ring out. "Percy Jackson if you don't get your ass up right now I swear that I will personally rip both your arms off and replace them with owl poop. This is not the Percy Jackson I know and that I fell in love with who never gives up and always saves the day now get up" she shouted at me.

I opened my eyes and it was as if I new found energy found me, I spun on the ground throwing my feet and arms up and deflected the incoming blades and knocking both of the bots back. I spun onto my feet and I gave my instincts control, I charged at the sword one delivering deadly strikes one after another with my dual wield swords.

I turned one of my swords around so I was holding it upside down and slashed right the robot like butter, and before he could react the other sword was already coming down slashing in half. It fell to the floor and with lighting speed threw my second sword at the scythe one piecing it in the chest, I turned around and stuck my right hand into the swords one's chest and rip out the magnetic core.

I crushed it in my hand and turned to the scythe one and charged, it was still trying to get the sword out of its chest so I flipped behind it sticking my other sword in its back and jumped back, now both of my swords were sticking out of his chest and I was defenseless. It pulled both swords out of its chest and dropped them on the floor before charging at me, I was hoping they would return to my pocket like riptide but for now I had to use my hands.

It came forward and brought its scythe down with unbelievable speed and I lifted my right arm right under the blade, I used my other hand and palmed it in the stomach it stumbled back. I didn't waste my time and charged at it, I jabbed it twice before doing a spinning kick knocking it back. It didn't fall and I wasn't going to stop until it was broken, my right arm transformed as I thought of battle mode, I felt like I been giving several cups of coffee that had been drowned in sugar.

I ran forward and ducked under a kick it threw and knee it in the stomach, it backed up and swung its scythe. I leaned my head back avoiding the fatal attack and I saw all these openings appeared; my mind was evolving like Athena said it would and so I choose the one that would do the most damage.

I punched it in the face with my left hand, then my right hand turned into a blur as I threw punches so fast its body was getting dented, I didn't know how many punches I threw until it finally fell on its knees. I kicked it in its face and it slid to where Thalia was, she smiled at me watching my fight and then speared the thing in the face.

I nodded my approval before walking over to her, and then I remember that those things have a tendency to get back up after getting destroyed. I lunched at Thalia just in time to stop the robots fist from making contact with Thalia, I caught it with my right hand and it tried to throw a punch with its left hand but I already had one of tidal wave out again plunging it into its chest, I flicked my wrist yanking the magnetic core out.

I stomped on it crushing it, I kicked the automaton off my sword and it plunged to the ground, I turned to Thalia and smirked. "Look like somebody needs more practice" I said, she got an angry but cocky look on her face, "I can kick your butt any day" she said.

"Try me then, besides I could use more practice with my dual wield swords" I said cockily, me and her locked eyes and then we both jumped back a few feet putting distance between us. I took out riptide and tidal wave, while Thalia took out her hunting knives "No spear, I'm sure you'll need it" I said to make her mad, "As if I even need these hunting knives, I just like to give you the benefit of the doubt" she said with a smirk.

I charged first and her eyes widened in surprise at how fast I was in front of her, a brought up riptide and tidal wave up in an upward arc coming at her with deadly speed and power. She barely managed to put her knives up in time to block and still she was sent flying landing on her back, I didn't give her the chance to prepare herself and I charged right when she barely got on her feet.

I started to swing my blades at her with enough power and speed to keep her busy but not really enough to actually to kill her, she was backing up barely blocking my swords and I just kept coming before I saw an opening and my right foot met her stomach with a spinning kick to the gut.

She was sent rolling on the floor and into the Athena's gate, I ran to her thinking I over did it and was about to help her when suddenly she glowed a dangerous bluish color. Right when I reached her I was blasted back with lighting knocking me back to where I was. I landed with a thud and searing pain in my chest, why didn't I see that coming I thought as I rose off the ground.

As soon as I was on my feet I had to parry three strikes from a bronze spear before jumping back to get some breathing room, Thalia was up and she was still glowing with that bluish aura and now she had her spear out which just increase her power about 75%. She charged again with a deadly glint in her eyes, I think she's mad.

She jabbed with her spear several times making me dodge, I swung riptide deflecting her spear and jabbed tidal wave forward trying to get the advantage back, and she leaned back on one hand doing a backflip and used the momentum from the flip to try to kick me in the chin.

I jumped back just the right amount so that I went in the direction of the kick so I didn't take as much damage when it hit, but I still got hit right in the chin. I fell on my back but right when my back hit the ground I started to roll and landed on my feet. I rubbed my chin while glaring at her, "Fine let's get serious" I ran forward and swung riptide with my right hand to add extra power.

She raised her spear to block but it knocked her back and she stumbled, I stuck riptide in the ground and switched hands with tidal wave and charged at her throwing jabs at her at unbelievable speeds, it wasn't as fast as my right arm but it was still above fast. She dipped under most of them but I landed the last 5, 2 to face and 3 to her stomach and rib cage.

Then before she could recover I jumped up and put the hilt of my boot into the top of her chest right above her breast. She flew back on her butt coughing and I jumped on her and using my right arm punched a hole and granite floor next to her. I gave her that you-know-I-won-look-so-give-before-I-smash-your-face-in-with-my-mechanical hand.

"You got lucky" she growled at me, I got off her and offered her my hand. She took it and I caught a smile on her face, before I caught a vision of her flipping me.

Then she tries to flip me but I landed on my feet and spun and while she still had hold of my arm she spun as well and landed on her back. I smirked at her before yanking her on her feet by her shirt and dusting her off.

"How the hell did you do that" she said with a tint of suspicion, I smirked and explained Athena serum to her. When I was done she looked mad "I can't believe you can handle it but I can't" she said throwing her arms into the air, "Hang on what do you mean" I said surprised at her statement.

"Athena tried to give me the serum when I got here and instantly my body rejected it and made me puke it out; Athena told me that my body couldn't handle it because I was missing something. Since I couldn't use it instead she taught me how to come in contact with my more godly side, that's how I did all that stuff when we were fighting. But apparently you have it and the serum registered in your body." She said causally.

"Oh well you think you could teach me how to get in contact with my godly side, I really could use all the help I can get." I said

She nodded and ushered me to stand up, "Okay well getting in contact with your godly side is like increasing everything on you, and it help you become closer to your parents range and domain of power. It basically makes you like a minor god of your parent's powers, it's much harder than it looks and it takes time to control" she said.

"Okay now close your eyes and imagine being in your parent's domain, feel there power around you and summoned it to you" she said soothingly.

I closed my eyes and imagine I was in the deepest part of the ocean, there were all kind of sea creatures swimming around me, and it was a bright day up above because I could see perfectly in the water. I felt myself getting wet and the water felt good on my skin, I saw a green orb floating in mid-air or mid-water no bigger than a basketball, I walked up to it and felt a need to grab it.

As my hands wrapped around it I could feel the massive energy trying to blow me away, I squeezed it tighter and tighter trying to contain it, and then boom I was sent flying and I blacked out.

Everything was dark and cold like some type of cave; I started looking around and then a saw a bat on the roof. I looked at my body and saw I was transparent. I immediately realized I was in a dream, and then a second though occurred where was I?

I started walking forward and saw a light up ahead; I walked to it and found a circle table. I walked up to it without them noticing and saw a map on it, it had places with X's on it and then I saw something weird a picture of me. I examined it and on the back had all my information on it, I then looked back at the table seeing that there were pictures of Thalia, Nico, Jason, Reyna, Hazel, Frank, and Annabeth.

I notice that Annabeth, Jason, and Hazels faces were crossed out with red X's, I touched them with the tip of my figure's before being thrust forward threw a zigzag of stone corridors. I finally came to a door with the words prisoners in Greek in it.

I slid right through the door and notice it was dark in the room, I smelled a familiar scent that disgusted me...blood.

The room was dark with only a ray of the moon shining through from a small bared window on the ceiling. Snow was poring through the window and I knew that the room had to be freezing cold.

That's when I notice three figures in the corner; I walked up to them and saw it was Annabeth, Jason, and Hazel. They looked horrible and they were injured and chained.

They all had chains around their ankles and wrist, and then I notice their injuries. Out of the three Jason was the worst, his leg had a huge gash in it and his face was covered in bruises and cuts. By the big blood stain on his shirt, it looks like he'd been sliced across the chest.

He was holding Annabeth and Hazel in his arms trying to keep them warm from the freezing condition; Annabeth had a purple mark on her left cheek like she had been slapped.

Anger boiled inside me of the idea of one of these sons of bitches hitting her, then I heard a voice "P...Percy" Hazel said and she looked straight at me.

Jason and Annabeth muscles tighten and they started looking around, "Don't bother looking for him only children of Hades can see people that having dreams.

They nodded and start talking, "Hazel where are you guys and how did you get here?" I asked quickly. She tried to stand before failing, falling back down. I looked at her ankle to see it was swollen and bloody; I looked at it and almost threw up.

She saw what I was looking at and smiled weakly, "I didn't due to well to fight against them, Percy they will come for you again. They are coming for everyone involved in the prophecy of the seven, they want us all. They are more skilled and powerful than anything that we have ever encountered; you won't be able to defeat them alone. Even Jason couldn't even touch them and I didn't even get to swing. Make sure the rest of the seven is put under strict protection on Olympus because they will come. I don't know where we are it's a secret location that they haven't shown to us, Percy please hurry Jason can't last much longer. His injuries are to severe and we don't have the right equipment in here to treat him" She said as tears start flowing from her eyes.

I was shaken an anger seeing them like this, I looked up at her and she flinched at the anger in my eyes. It was no longer anger but pure hatred that replaced it. I was going to rip these guys limb from limb and personally make sure they are in Tarturus.

"I will find you and I will save you guys, and I will defeat them, I promise. Tell them not to give up hope, and that they just need for a couple more days, and…and tell Annabeth I'm sorry that I let them take her and that I love her" I said before we heard footsteps out in the hallways.

Hazels eyes widen, "Percy go now they can see you, and they can hurt you in this form, run tell the Olympians, protect the others and tell Frank I love him" she said before pushing me and all the sudden I shot up in my bed with Thalia staring at me again.

"Annabeth was right you do drool when you sleep"

**There we go I am awesome not to brag or anything, but I am. But anyways come on guys review I decided that I will be answering question on my reviews on the next chapters, please review I worked hard on this story and I would appreciate it oh and I'm going to need a beta readers any takers.**


End file.
